Barbed Black Rose
by Blazing Malice
Summary: Anis finds a hidden link between her and her knights through the cards and finds she can spy on them. What happens when she realises they think about her a lot more than she thought? Rated M. R&R appreciated.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me and all credit goes to Aya Shouoto.

**Chapter One**

Anís lounged on her bed staring through the window, her mind devoured by ifs, buts and maybes. The moons silver light illuminated the trees and rooftops across the street and she found herself smiling at the view. Her four rose cards rested on the bedside table by her right hand. Her fingers would skitter across their surface, as if taking comfort then drift back to her hair to twist and twirl.

Anís found herself smiling a lot more often recently. She didn't know if it was the arrival of her Rhode Knights or the coming summer but her spirits felt lifted. Her knights… She closed her eyes and let memories of them overcome her. The days at school, accidental appearances… Stolen kisses.

All were special in their own way. They all saw her as a princess and protected her thus, loved her not so secretly. She didn't know what to do with that knowledge, with the love she felt every day. All four had a need for her, for her affections.

Turning onto her stomach she plucked her cards from the table and fanned them out on her pillow. She could feel her breath bouncing back off of them, warm and minted. It was like a secret kiss, one that was all hers, one no one else would ever know. A blush spread along her face and her cheek touched their chilled surface, cooling the blood spreading through her.

She didn't know how she felt about her knights, accept that they were all special to her and that she'd had enough kisses to last her a lifetime. She felt her blood quicken at the thought. She could still feel lips on hers if she tried.

"What can I do? I love all of you."

Her admission cut though the silence in the room. She'd shocked herself by finally admitting it aloud, even alone. The urge to press her lips to them became nigh undeniable, her teeth held her lip and her body shook from the sudden unaddressed need. Maybe she needed them more than they needed her.

Her body tipped back onto her front, her hands bringing the cards to her chest. Her heart was thumping wildly now, the cards lifting with each beat. Her head lolled from side to side, a kind of euphoria pressing down on her. She had never been in love before and didn't know how it could make her feel. She reasoned that it felt like a welcome fever. The heat in her cheeks, the chuffed breaths and the clenching chest were possible symptoms. Maybe she should go to the doctor? A short giggle escaped her lips. It felt weird, almost unnatural.

Then the room spun and her fluttering heart… Moved? No. Duplicated?

Confusion forced her to lie still as she mentally assessed her body. This new heartbeat wasn't hers. It was strong, hot and fast. Stuttering? A face ghosted through her mind. Mutsuki… Mutsuki asleep? Maybe. Her grip tightened on the cards.

"Mutsuki..?" Her voice cracked but his face solidified in her mind. Mutsuki was laid with his dark hair caressing a small black pillow. His hands were twisted in the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut. He appeared to be asleep and in the grip of a strong dream. She watched a drop of sweat travel beneath his shirt collar and his pointed teeth dig into his bottom lip. Her body warmed as if preparing for something while he seemed to be struggling with something. A breath puffed from beneath his lips followed by a short rumbling groan and she felt her heart twist. Was he in pain? Scared? His body twisted and arched, blood seeping from a wound in his lip his tooth had made.

When he whispered her name as though speaking to a lover her body jolted and the image dissipated. She shot up in bed, the cards scattering around her. Her heart felt heavy, her breath hard as her eyes swung around the room guiltily. She felt like she'd just witnessed something thrilling yet perverse.

Her heart still thumping, she swooped up his card and smoothed out the crease she made while clutching it. The card felt warm to her and his face flashed through her mind. Her black rose knight… She wondered what he was dreaming about. A-And why he whispered her name. Was she in danger in his dream? It didn't sound like it…

She scooped up the rest and put them back in their place, on a little velveteen pillow beside her alarm clock, before turning on her side and yanking her duvet up to her chin. She flicked off her bedside lamp and let herself drift off… But that whisper of his fluttered through her mind.


End file.
